japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Data Squad (Anime)
Digimon Data Squad (デジモンセイバーズ) is a Japanese anime television series, and the fifth series to the Digimon franchise. The series aired in Japan on April 2, 2006 to March 25, 2007. An English version was produced by Studiopolis in conjunction with Toei Animation USA, and Disney Enterprises. The English version aired on October 1, 2007 to November 1, 2008. Digimon Savers was the first Digimon program to be produced in three years, following Digimon Frontier. The Digivice used in this series is the "Digivice IC", and its upgraded version, the "Digivice Burst". This series is the first to feature the lead character not sporting a pair of goggles. Digimon Data Squad took on more radical changes for the character designs ditching the style animation always used previously in favor of more traditional animation similar to Zatch Bell, YuYu Hakusho and Naruto. This series was aimed to appeal to late teens from 16 to 21. This is why the characters are much older, and that the storyline is much more darker than in the previous series. Plot Yoshino Fujieda, a member of a government agency known as DATS, is dispatched to intercept a renegade Digimon signal. In her investigation, she spots an Agumon and a boy both beginning to throw punches. Some time later, the two are equally worn out and complimenting each other on their fighting skills. Agumon introduces himself and the boy reveals himself to be Marcus Damon. Agumon vows to become his follower, seeing Marcus as the first human who does not boast about things that he cannot back up. Before Yoshi can detain them, they escape. Marcus finds somewhere to hide Agumon while he goes to look for food. Before Marcus can make it back, Yoshi stops him and introduced herself. She takes him to DATS where Marcus is able to meet the leader of the organization, Commander Sampson and his Digimon Kudamon. They try to convince Marcus that Agumon is a wild creature that will go out of control. Marcus dismisses this and claims that he will be responsible for anything Agumon does wrong. Before an answer could be given, an alarm sounds. A wild Digimon signal has appeared in the city near where Agumon was left. Marcus takes off looking for him. Thankfully, the signal was not from him, but from Kokatorimon, a giant Bird-type Digimon. Kokatorimon knocks Agumon out cold, forcing Marcus to explode with anger. He sprints towards Kokatorimon, leaping into the air, punching the bird right in his face. This punch unleashes a great power within his fist! An old fisherman appears, tossing Marcus a Digivice and tells him to use it with his charged DNA to allow Agumon to become stronger. This power allows Agumon to Digivolve to GeoGreymon. He uses his primary attack to defeat Kokatorimon, reverting him back into a DigiEgg. Commander Sampson notes that Marcus not only has the ability to tame Agumon, but also is able to Digivolve him. At Dats Marcus and Agumon meet Commander Sampon. Yoshi says everything work out fine but the Commander scolds her. However once she asks about Agumon beating up the victims at the pier. Marcus admits that he was the one who beated all the man up because they were at his favorite training spot. Yoshino, Marcus and Agumon are at DATS the PawnChessmon are seen putting Kokatorimon's DigiEgg into a large machine which is used to return it to the Digital World. They begin to force Agumon into the machine to be transported as well but Marcus and him escape. They head back to Marcus' house where he tries to hide Agumon from his mom, Sarah Damon. Although their efforts to hide Agumon failed, Sarah and Marcus' sister Kristy welcome Agumon to their family. Yoshino is also over for dinner, telling Marcus that since he wouldn't give Agumon to DATS she would have to stay and keep an eye on them- indefinitely. In the morning, Marcus passes by Kristy's school with police cars present. Kristy's young classmate, Takashi, is crying in front of the school's empty, shredded rabbit and chicken cages. Marcus plans a stakeout of the cages and places Agumon inside as bait. Later that night, Takashi returns to the cages and tells Marcus he didn't want to feed the animals and wished that they would disappear. Just then, Kunemon appears behind Takashi, knocking him to the side. Lalamon attacks, but isn't strong enough so she Digivolves to Sunflowmon. Kunemon Digivolves to Flymon and uses his poison powder to paralyze Sunflowmon and Yoshino. Marcus sprints towards Flymon, punching him in the face, allowing Agumon to Digivolve to GeoGreymon, reverting Flymon back to a DigiEgg. The old man who gave Marcus his Digivice appears, telling Marcus about the Digital World and all the opponents they could fight there. Marcus and Agumon return to DATS, asking Commander Sampson to allow them to join DATS so that Agumon wouldn't have to be sent back. Commander Sampson gladly agrees, and welcomes the two aboard. Everyone is preparing themselves for the day ahead. Agumon and Marcus fight over food while Kristy watches on in dismay before they leave. Marcus gives Agumon a piggyback ride into town, pretending Agumon to be a stuffed animal. A call from DATS informs them that a DemiMeramon has begun attacking, scaring some men who were close by. Agumon and Marcus engage it, but because DemiMeramon is made of fire and is so buoyant, neither Agumon nor Marcus could do any damage. Without Marcus being able to punch this monster, Agumon can not digivolve. Thomas shows up after Marcus and Agumon run off, erasing the mens' memories of the attack and pursues the DemiMeramon. Back at DATS, Thomas arrives with DemiMeramon's Digi-Egg and reports to Commander Sampson. Thomas has returned to the Japanese portion of DATS after about 6 months. Soon after hearing Thomas's résumé of graduating from college at the age of 13, Marcus is annoyed at his and Gaomon's egotistical manners. Thomas asks Commander Sampson to dismiss Marcus from DATS on the basis that he is not suited for the organization with his vulgar attitude. The two end up in the boxing ring, pitting faith in power (Marcus) versus faith in strategy (Thomas). Declaring it a tie after both parties deal strong blows, the alarm sounds with data coming in showing the appearance of almost 100 DemiMeramon. Commander Sampson sends Thomas and Gaomon to battle the fiends. Gaomon digivolves to Gaogamon through Thomas's Digivice and defeats the DemiMeramon. DATS reports that there are still a few more DemiMeramon closer to DATS. Marcus sees how Thomas and Gaomon fight, instilling major doubts in his own methods. He runs out of DATS upset while Agumon tries to console him. The old fisherman is outside of DATS cooking a fish on a makeshift stove, giving Marcus an idea. The remaining DemiMeramon appear nearby and Marcus and Agumon attack them using Agumon's fire power. This charges the little monsters, combining them to form a large Meramon. Marcus, now having a tougher challenge, is then able to punch Meramon, igniting his Digivice. Agumon digivolves and GeoGreymon defeats Meramon. After whipping the look of surprise off his face, Thomas tells Marcus not to be overconfident. A fight erupts once again, but Commander Sampson puts an end to this, making Thomas and Marcus partners. The team investigates a dark building covered in green slime. Thomas creates a plan on how to locate and neutralize the foe, but Marcus wants nothing to do with his strategy. After Lalamon is able to take care of the disturbance, Thomas is ordered to give Marcus a ride home. He is introduced to Marcus' family. Sarah invites him inside, but Thomas just rides off, seemingly jealous to see Marcus' wholesome family. Later that night, a pair of robbers make their way into a bank with the help of a device they use to crack the pass code. Once in, one of the robbers trips, dropping the device. It breaks, making the door close shut, and a portal is opened from the Digital World allowing a Drimogemon to enter. Drimogemon drills his way out of the bank, helping the robbers. They draft Drimogemon to help them with their next robbery, the local ATM. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino show up as soon as the criminals break through to the money. They try to get away with Drimogemon, but Agumon and Marcus stop the car. Suddenly, Drimogemon grew larger and attacked them. Thomas and Marcus tried to stop Drimogemon, but due to their arguments once again, Drimogemon was able to escape through a portal back to the Digital World. While Thomas blames himself for what happened, he is ultimately afraid that Drimogemon will recruit other Digimon to follow him to the real world to get revenge. Against Commander Sampson's orders, Thomas enters the Digital Dive and transports himself to the Digital World. With Thomas in the Digital World, Marcus is not going to let him have all of the fun. Once in the Digital World, the Marcus and Agumon take a look around and realize it looks a lot like the real world. Drimogemon appears, giving the duo a rough time. He splits the ground beneath them, hurling them down a rocky underground cave. They manage to find Thomas and Gaomon and realize that Thomas is injured. Marcus begins to help Thomas, as they begin to get along. Spotting Drimogemon, Marcus forces them to all jump onto the its back. Drimogemon goes insane and begins to rampage. Marcus is able to navigate Drimogemon as if he was riding a horse. He drives him into a giant ice-covered cave so Drimogemon couldn't escape by digging. There, Drimogemon Digivolves into Digmon and attacks. Working together, GeoGreymon and Gaogamon are able to combine attacks, defeating Digmon and returning him to a Digi-Egg. Marcus and Thomas realize that they were able to work together and accept each other's fighting tactics. Once back, Commander Sampson scolds the two for going into the Digital World against his orders, yet shows satisfaction that the adventure was able to bring Marcus and Thomas together. After winning a fight with a Tortomon, Marcus and Agumon rejoice saying that their ultimate team always wins! While having dinner at Marcus's house, Marcus and Agumon have a fight over the last piece of Fried Egg and split up. Agumon returns into his Digivice and gets back to DATS. The people try to make Agumon apologize but it was of no use. Meanwhile, Marcus thinks that he can win any fight without anyone's help. Suddenly, an Elecmon appears, in ontop of a broken traffic light. The fellow members of DATS continue to try to get Agumon out of his digivice but to no avail. Meanwhile, Marcus runs into some bullies and easily defeats them despite it being 1 against 5. The fisherman that first gave Marcus his digivice appears as a fortune teller and explains to Marcus that he needs Agumon, but Marcus ignores it and walks off. The Elecmon appears again and begins to attack while the DATS members try to trace Marcus but can't contact him. Marcus gives chase to the Elecmon after saving a little girl from almost getting hit by a truck and calls to Agumon, but remembers that they are not partners anymore. After absorbing energy from the old Broadcast Tower, the Elecmon digivolves to BlackGarurumon. Thomas and Yoshi soon arrive and Gaomon and Lalamon digivolve to Gaogamon and Sunflowmon to fight back, but Marcus charges in anyway. Marcus jumps on BlackGarurumon's back and rides him until they come to the End of the Line, literally, a railroad still under construction. He fights again but is close to the verge of losing. All his happy memories about he and Agumon come back to him and he feels sad at that but realizes that it's too late to apologize. While holding BlackGarurumon with his charged DNA, in sadness, he calls out to Agumon and to his surprise, Agumon comes and saves him. They both reconcile and Agumon digivolves to GeoGreymon. GeoGryemon delivers a Mega Flame and BlackGarurumon unleashes a Howling Blaster, and the attacks collide. Marcus gives some words of encouragement and GeoGreymon is able to defeat Black Garurumon. They both realize that together, they make the ultimate team again. As Thomas walked into DATS HQ and finds Marcus acting nice to him. Obviously, Marcus wanted a favor. Marcus had to take make-up tests the next day but that day is also Kristy’s birthday so Marcus wanted Thomas to take care of her. Yoshino offered but Lalamon said it’ll cost a lot. So Marcus wanted a father-figure. However Kristy was excited that she would get to spend her birthday with Thomas. Kristy’s enthusiasm and Sarah’s kind words encouraged Thomas to do his best. Kristy was also elated to see Thomas’s Partner, Gaomon, the cute dog. During dinner, Gaomon and Thomas felt awkward eating in such a lively environment. However Thomas noticed a family portrait of Marcus’s family long ago. That night, Thomas organized “The Magnificent Birthday Plan!”. The next day, Thomas came nicely dressed but gave Kristy and her mother each a bouquet of flowers. Marcus was dumbfounded by how seriously Thomas took it, and then left for school. Unfortunately for Thomas, Kristy had plans of her own. Ironically for Marcus, he had no clue what to do on the test. Kristy, Sarah, and Thomas went to an arcade. But Thomas was forced to cancel all his reservations. However Kristy had fun beating Thomas, the genius, at video games. Meanwhile, Marcus was wondering how Kristy was doing, and the teacher threw chalk at his head. Kristy loved eating monjayaki, a pancake batter fried with cabbage and other ingredients. Thomas really enjoyed eating it too. Sarah ended up paying because Thomas could not use his credit card, and only cash is accepted. The last thing Kristy wanted was to see fireworks in the night sky. Thomas brought them to an amusement park, which will have fireworks when it turns dark. During the daytime, the threesome had lots of fun. At nightfall, they rode the Ferris Wheel. Kristy and Sarah made Thomas remember his mother. BomberNanimon’s arrival interrupted Thomas’s daydreaming. He summoned Gaomon and contacted DATS to clear out the area. Sampson told him to wait until the others arrive but Thomas claimed that this fight was personal and that he would protect Kristy and Sarah. Gaomon evolved into Gaogamon, easily dodged BomberNanimon’s bombs, and knocked him over. The BomberNanimon got back up and made more bombs. Thomas, afraid they would cause a fire, remembered Kristy’s wish of seeing fireworks in the sky and told Gaogamon to throw BomberNanimon into the sky. Gaogamon did his Spiral Blow attack, making all the bombs explode and BomberNanimon turn into a Digi-tama. The bombs made beautiful fireworks. Fortunately for Marcus, he finally finished the tests. Kristy thanked Thomas by giving him a kiss on the cheek. They went back home and everyone celebrated Kristy’s birthday with cake and presents. Marcus apologized to Kristy for not spending the day with her but Kristy said she had lots of fun with Thomas. Meanwhile, Agumon ate all the eggs except one. Marcus fought Agumon over it but Thomas won that fight. Yoshi is found out to be dating the super popular singer, Neon Hanamura, by the paparazzi. But, when she gets back to DATS, she finds out that Neon may be hiding a Keramon. Yoshi reveals that she used to go to school with Neon and was surprised that he had become such a big hit. She organizes a dinner with Neon at his apartment, but when he leaves, Yoshi and Lalamon begin to snoop around his home. When Neon returns to his studio he and Keramon hack into all the electronics of Japan to broadcast an ad by himself with the help of Keramon. Marcus arrives to try to protect Yoshi and attacks Neon, however Yoshi calms him down before her cover was blown. At DATS Thomas discovers that since the broadcast Neon's record sales have majorly increased, as Keramon is tricking people into making Neon more popular. As Neon guest starts on a talk show and a radio show, the DATS team breaks into his apartment to try to take Keramon and arrest him. However Yoshi against orders walks into Neon's apartment only to discover that Neon is home. After Keramon grabs Yoshi and Lalamon Thomas and Marcus make their move and bust into Neon's apartment. Under pressure from his boss, and in the insuing chaos a reporter breaks into Neon's apartment and takes photos of Neon and Keramon. So Neon gets very angry and because of that, Keramon digivolves into Kurisarimon, Gaomon digivolves to battle him but is quickly defeated Marcus and Agumon quickly take over and digivolves to Geogreymon defeats him with a Mega Burst and he returns to an egg. After the battle Yoshi erases the reporter and Neon's memories and Yoshi promises to remember the events for the both of them. At DATS headquarters, Commander Sampson brings in a needle to show the DATS. Then Yoshi, Thomas and Marcus went out to investigate who was behind all this. Thomas meets Harris, his #1 fan boxer from the past, and discusses about why he is retired from his fighting. Meanwhile at the boxing store, after fighting some boxers, Marcus meets Harris's trainer, and asks him if he was responsible for the needle. Thomas and Gaomon encounter a rogue Digimon named Togemon. He has Harris's daughter, Minnie, behind his back. Togemon and Minnie escaped from DATS and lured them into the stadium, Thomas and Gaomon were waiting to fight him. As Gaomon punched Togemon out of the ring, he grew larger. Gaomon digivolved to Gaogamon and finished Togemon off. Marcus, Agumon, and Kristy are at Thomas's house for a friendly lunch. At first, Kristy wants to leave since she didn't want Marcus to tag along, but Marcus keeps making rude and embarrassing comments, and using bad table manners. Kristy gets to her breaking point, and screams at Marcus. She wishes that Marcus would get embarrassed by slipping and falling, falling over a slime in public, getting hit with sticks, chased by a car, and get crushed by an oil tanker. While making her point, the lights and technology act differently, and Agumon believes he sees something. Kristy storms out followed by Marcus and Agumon. While chasing her, Marcus slips on a banana peel. While wondering how that connected with what Kristy said, Agumon points out how he saw a digimon on Marcus. After a hissy with Agumon trying to hit it (but ends up hitting Marcus instead) Marcus and Thomas explain what happened at lunch, Thomas said that after teasing her, it made her more Sub-conscious. While Thomas said that he would fall over a sign, they walk past it, yet the digimon inconspicuously moves the sign so that Marcus would fall because of it. Thomas begins to take Agumon's point seriously, and thinks that Kristy put a 'curse' on him. Marcus sees this as a joke; he walks along only to be tripped my rolling chopsticks that fell from their owner. Still not believing him, Marcus and Thomas arrive at DATS, only to hear the alarm the moment they walk in. The signal is coming from DATS, more specifically on Marcus. They all decide to quarantine him. After listening to Agumon's reasoning, they all conclude it was a Digimon's actions that cause his 'bad luck'. Still Skeptical, Marcus decides to find Kristy, while trying to leave DATS, he his nearly hit by a cart, not a car. The alarm goes off again. An oil tanker has lost control and is heading toward the coast ling. Marcus wants to 'fight' the oil tanker, so he runs to it, alone. Agumon finds Kristy to reconcile relations with her and Marcus. She refuses to talk, and after childish bickering, she sees Marcus running toward the Shoreline. Meanwhile, The DATS operatives have used data and the digimon's behavior to identify him, Soulmon. A Champion level digimon. It's still hard to find do to it’s small size and ability to turn invisible. Kristy runs to find Marcus, and trips. She screams his name, believing this is the end for him. But Thomas comes, and reasons with her that's Marcus would never be defeated by some boat. It turns out that Soulmon is behind all the attacks, and he's the one controlling the boat. Yoshi arrives with a speedboat, to go and stop Soulmon. Before he leaves, Thomas gives him a small 'gift'. Marcus and Agumon get on the oil tanker. In the control room, the see an invisible force moving the stearing wheel. Agumon tries to hit it, but misses. It's invisible, and can't see it. This is when Marcus uses what Thomas gave him, paint spray. With it, they see Soulmon, Marcus hits it out of the room, activating his DNA charge. However, Soulmon grows in size, but Agumon digivolves, after throwing him in the air, Geogreymon uses his mega burst and turns Soulmon back to a digi egg. They stop the boat in the nick of time. Marcus comes to realize that he should have listened to Kristy in the first place. Thomas begins to work on a theory: Why did Soulmon do what Kristy wanted? And is there a connection between Digimon and human emotions? The owner of a store that specializes in baking white buns suddenly becomes addicted to gambling. For unknown reasons, he has consecutive winning streaks in every bet, all thanks to the prayers he has paid to a mysterious shrine. As the man sinks in his obsession for gambling, he neglects both his business and his own son. Touched by the boy's relationship with his father, Marcus sets out to speak reason to the man, but he can't imagine that the wrongdoings of Vilemon and his DemiDevimon henchmen are at work. While Thomas is studying human emotions, Marcus and Yoshi rush onto the scene. The owner of the store was trying not to disobey his lord, Vilemon, but Vilemon became angry and larger. After being digivolved, GeoGreymon attacked Vilemon and reverted him into a digi-egg. As for his henchmen, the DemiDevimon, who were actually flying away, GeoGreymon attacked them all and they were brought down to their doom by a Mega Flame. Kristy's made a new friend, a Digimon called Biyomon. Although Marcus feels optimistic for his sister and consents to let Biyomon stay, he is later told that people can't keep a Digimon that they've made a relationship with if they aren't DATS members! Difference Between Versions Episodes :48 (total) Films *'Digimon movie 9' (Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!) Theme Songs :Opening *'Gouing! Going! My Soul!!' (Ep. 1 – 29) *'Hirari' (Ep. 30 – 48) :Closing *'One Star' (Ep. 1 – 24) *'Falling Star' (Ep. 25 – 47) *'Gouing! Going! My Soul!!' (Ep. 48) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Soichiro Hoshi' as Masaru Daimon *'Taiki Matsuno' as Agumon *'Hirofumi Nojima' as Toma H. Norushutain *'Kazuya Nakai' as Gaomon *'Yui Aragaki' as Yoshino Fujieda *'Yukana Nogami' as Lalamon *'Rie Kugimiya' as Ikuto Noguchi *'Chie Kojiro' as Falcomon *'Taiten Kusunoki' as Commander Rentarou Satsuma *'Nanaho Katsuragi' as Kudamon *'Yukiko Hanioka' as Officer Shirokawa *'Ai Nagano' as Officer Kurosaki *'Mariko Kouda' as Sayuri Daimon *'Kokoro Kikuchi' as Chika Daimon *'Haruhi Nanao' as Piyomon *'Yuichi Nagashima' as Hiroshi Yushima *'Naozumi Takahashi' as Kamemon *'Hozumi Goda' as Professor Suguru Daimon *'Michiru Yamazaki' as Young Marcus *'Yuko Sato' as Young Thomas *'Eiji Takemoto' as BanchouLeomon *'Kosei Hirota' as Mercurymon *'Ken Maeda' as Gotsumon & Insekimon *'Hitoshi Bifu' as SaberLeomon *'Masami Kikuchi' as Akihiro Kurata & Belphemon Rage Mode *'Kenn Ohashi' as Koki, BioThunderbirmon & BioDarkdramon *'Ryoko Ono' as Nanami, BioCoatlmon & BioLotusmon *'Takanori Hoshino' as Ivan, BioStegomon & BioSpinomon *'Rica Fukami' as Yggdrasill *'Masako Nozawa' as Dukemon *'Hiroki Takahashi' as Omegamon *'Hiroshi Kamiya' as Craniummon *'Kazunari Kojima' as Dynasmon *'Satoshi Tsuruoka' as UlforceVeedramon, Chief Hashiba, Drimogemon & Mr. Hashiguchi *'Susumu Chiba' as LordKnightmon *'Takehiro Murozono' as Duftmon *'Tatsuhisa Suzuki' as Magnamon *'Rieko Yoshimoto' as Takashi *'Akimasa Haraguchi' as BomberNanimon *'Tomokazu Seki' as Neon Hanamura *'Isshin Chiba' as Hayase Tsubasa *'Masafumi Kimura' as Jureimon *'Ken Yamaguchi' as MetalFantomon *'Go Shinomiya' as Dokugumon *'Tetsuharu Ohta' as Blossomon *'Tomoko Ohtsuka' as Yukidarumon :English *'Quinton Flynn' as Marcus Damon *'Brian Beacock' as Agumon, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon & ShineGreymon *'Crispin Freeman' as Thomas H. Norstein *'Skip Stellrecht' as Gaomon, Gaogamon, MachGaogamon & MirageGaogamon *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey' as Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda *'Dorothy Fahn' as Lalamon, Sunflowmon, Lilamon & Rosemon *'Brianne Siddall' as Keenan Crier *'Steven Blum' as Falcomon, Peckmon, Crowmon, Ravemon, Cameraman, Nyokimon, Motimon, Pabumon, Sepikmon, Tankmon, Pumpkinmon #2 & Poromon *'Beau Billingslea' as Leopardmon *'Adam Bitterman' as Franz Norstein *'Susan Boyajian' as Piximon, Ninjamon #2 & Tanemon *'Dave Bushnell' as LoadKnightmon *'Jonathan David Cook' as King Drasil *'Christopher Darga' as Ivan, BioStegomon & BioSupinomon *'Mari Devon' as King Drasil's Female Voice *'Henry Dittman' as Craniamon & Bukamon *'Chris Edgerly' as Dynasmon *'Richard Epcar' as Merukimon & Okuwamon #3 *'Jonathan Fahn' as DemiDevimon #2 *'Melissa Fahn' as Kristy Damon *'Tom Fahn' as Boxer Hayase Harris & DemiDevimon #3 *'Brain Fairlee' as Magnamon *'Michael P. Greco' as Komiya *'Kyle Hebert' as Belphemon *'Kate Higgins' as Officer Miki Kurosaki *'Neil Kaplan' as Pumpkinmon #1, Ninjamon #3 & Piximon *'R. Martin Klein' as Hagurumon, Zudomon & Gomamon/Ikkakumon *'Steve Kramer' as Rocky & Vilemon *'Lex Lang' as Drimogemon/Digmon *'the late Michael Lindsay' as Gotsumon/Meteormon *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Pop Star Neon Hanamura *'Dave Mallow' as Elecmon, Togemon, Gekomon, Numemon, Otamamon & Tokomon *'Mona Marshall' as Young Thomas (flashback), Frigimon, Kuramon & King Drasil 2-9000WZ *'Michael McConnohie' as Cherrymon *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' as Sarah Damon *'Jeff Nimoy' as Kamemon/Gwappamon/Shawjamon, Dr. Spencer Damon, Kokatorimon, DemiDevimon #1, Mammothmon, Boarmon, Pteramon, Deputymon #3, Eldradimon, Ninjamon #1, Cerberusmon, Punimon & Nyaromon *'Joe Ochman' as Kevin Crier, Deputymon #1 & UlforceVeedramon *'Brian Palermo' as Akihiro Kurata & Yasyamon *'Paul St. Peter' as Keramon/Kurisarimon, MetalPhantomon, SaberLeomon & Lynxmon *'Jamieson Price' as Commander Richard Sampson, Kensington & Centarumon *'Sam Riegel' as Kudamon, Leppamo, Chirinmo, Kentaurosmon & Okuwamon #2 *'Michelle Ruff' as Michelle Crier *'Philece Sampler' as Thomas' Mother, Nanami, BioQuetzalmon & BioDarkdramon *'Stephanie Sheh' as Officer Megumi Shirokawa, Yokomon & YukimiBotamon *'Brad Sherwood' as Gallantmon *'Susan Silo' as Grandma Norstein *'Michael Sorich' as Baronmon *'Peter Spellos' as Meramon, Omnimon & Shamanmon *'Melodee Spevack' as Yoshino's Mother & Blossomon *'Doug Stone' as Director Hashima *'Terrence Stone' as Puwamon, Biyomon, Aquilamon & Garudamon *'Kirk Thornton' as Commander General Homer Yushima, Thomas's Butler, Virus Garurumon, Citramon & Soulmon *'Kari Wahlgren' as Relena Norstein *'Debi Mae West' as Young Marcus (flashbacks) *'Travis Willingham' as Boomer & Tortomon *'Wally Wingert' as BanchoLeomon, Kunemon, Flymon & Okuwamon #1 *'Dave Wittenberg' as Kouki, BioThunderbirdmon, BioDarkdramon & Mushroomon *'Dan Woren' as DemiMeramon, Numemon & Okawa Trivia *During episode 40 up until the final episode, none all of the royal knights are voiced by their original Japanese voice actors. Masako Nozawa was the only voice actress to remain as the original voice of Dukemon since "Digimon Tamers" and "Digital Monster X-Evolution". Her name and her role are also credited only in the end credits of the cast list. *Miki and Megumi sometimes reference Cure Black, and Cure White from the anime series "Futari wa Pretty Cure". For example, when they charge their Digisouls, they pose exactly like the Cures after they transform. *A manga series was never made for this anime series. all information on the Digimon Data Squad (Anime) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Data_Squad Category:TV SHOWS